Demigod Girl
by hhmmm-shadowhunters
Summary: Set after The Last Olympian. Luna Williams (she is my OC) always thought she was a normal girl- until she wakes up in the back of a pickup truck with Percy Jackson & Annabeth Chase. The two tell her she's a demigod, which she finds to be crazy. But when they finally get her back to Camp Half-Blood, they're surprised by who her father is and what her fate means.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own any of the characters unless I say so. I also do not own the series. This is my first PJO fic, so tell me what you think, and if I should continue? Xx**

"She's Hades kid," a boy says. "I'm almost positive."

"Almost positive?" a girl asks in an annoyed tone. "Almost positive isn't good enough!" I groan and shift my body slightly, trying to see how much room I have. I know I'm lying down, but I don't know where. "Hey, are you awake? What's your name, hun?" the girl asks. Her voice is now quiet and calm, she sounds almost friendly. I sit up and try to say 'Uh-huh' but it comes out more like 'uuhhh-nuuuhhh'.

"That's a yes," the boy says. I open my eyes to see I'm sitting in the back seat of a pickup truck. A girl with curly blonde hair is sitting in the passenger seat, but she's turned around to face me. I only know that the boy who's driving has black hair. The girl seems to be around sixteen, the boy, too.

"My…my names Luna… Where am I? Who are you guys?" I ask trying not to sound panicked.

"Oh, don't worry," the boy says. "We won't hurt you. We're going to help you. We were trying to get to you before the monsters-"

I cut the boy off with, "Monsters?"

The boy just goes on. "But we got there a few minutes later than planned. When we found you, you were passed out, but we killed the monster before it killed you."

"You people are crazy," I mutter. "I've been kidnaped by crazy people."

"We're not crazy," the girl says. "Let us explain. Anyway, I'm Annabeth, this is Percy. We're half-bloods and you are too. When I say half-blood mean one of your parents is a Greek god. My mother is Athena, Percy's dad is Poseidon."

"No," I say with a shake of my head. "You two really are crazy. My mother is a writer and we live in South Carolina and my father is a doctor in L.A! And believe me; they will come looking for me."

"That explains the accent," Annabeth mutters to Percy as they look at each other and Percy signs and pulls into a rest stop.

"How about we stop for lunch? If we hurry we can still make it back to camp before six," he says. Annabeth nods her head and they both stare at me, waiting for me to reply. After a minute, I nod my head and try to open the truck door. When it won't open, I look back at Percy and Annabeth with a suspicious look.

"Oh!" Percy says, blushing slightly. He opens his door and quickly walks around to mine. After a few tugs on the handle, the door opens. Once my doors open Percy opens Annabeth's, offering her his hand. She smiles and takes it, allowing him to close the door behind her. "Sorry about that," Percy says as we walk towards the small, run down looking diner. "This truck is real old." I nod my head, my gaze going to Percy and Annabeth's entwined fingers.

"You two are together?" I ask. They both seem surprised by the question, but Annabeth nods her head. When we walk into the diner a waitress tells us to sit wherever we want as she hands us faded menus.

"So," Percy says awkwardly after a moment. "Tell us about your parents?"

I don't want to give them information about me, but for some reason I feel like I can really trust Percy, maybe Annabeth too, and everything comes out without my consent. "I've lived in South Carolina most of my life with my mom," I say.

"But I have family in New York City and Long Beach in California, or maybe Sacramento? I can't remember. But anyway, I do spend a lot of time in the U.S because of that. My dad left when I was a few weeks old. But the whole time I was growing up my mom would promise he loved and cared about me, he just couldn't be here."

When I say that, Annabeth and Percy look at each other again, some understanding passed between the two of them before they tell me to go on. "A few weeks ago my mum and I moved to Brooklyn and my dad started spending me letters. That's about it." While I had been finishing talking, the waitress came and took our orders.

"You're parent could be a few people," Percy says, taking a drink of his Coke. "Though I think your dad might be Hades, it doesn't seem like him to send letters. Also, the Big Three promised not to have any more children, but here I am, so you still might be."

"Can I ask you a question really quick?" Annabeth asks before I can reply to Percy's question. I nod, taking a sip of my Dr Pepper. "If you live in Brooklyn, what were you doing in Vegas? That's quite a few states away from home." I shrug, as I truly don't have an answer.

"I didn't know you found me in Las Vegas? I was walking to the store in Brooklyn and then I woke up in your truck," I say. I wrap my arms around myself, trying my hardest not to cry. If I blacked out before they found me, who knows how long I've been out? And how did I get to Las Vegas? Percy and Annabeth notice I'm upset and sit awkwardly for a moment before Annabeth comes and sits by me on the other side of the booth.

"Hey," she says, giving me a half-hearted one armed hug. "It's okay. We'll figure out what's going on as soon as we get to camp." I nod, and to Annabeth and my own surprise, I lean into her hug. A few minutes later the waitress shows up with our food and Percy makes some stupid joke, making Annabeth and I both laugh.

"So, you think Hades is my dad?" I ask, eating a tater-tot when I finish. Percy wipes his hands off on a napkin before speaking.

"He may be. I'm not sure though, it could be anyone. Well, I really don't think Athena or Hermes, though," he replies.

"I can't believe all those legends are true. I probably should have guessed though. My mom studied Greek Mythology in college and taught me about anything I wanted to know. Guess that means my mom's probably not the godly parent, right?" I say, laughing softly.

"Well, have you ever considered the possibility you were adopted?" Percy asks.

"PERCY!" Annabeth cries, giving him a look that obviously says 'I-will-kick-your-butt-if-you-don't-shut-up-now.' I really never did consider it, but hell; apparently one of my parents is a Greek God or Goddess? Who knows, maybe I am adopted.

"No," I say with a shake of my head. "But I also thought both of my parents were mortals." Percy and Annabeth smile almost bitter smiles.

"Don't we all? We better hurry up and leave soon before it gets too late," Annabeth says. I nod my head, yawning before taking a sip of my tea.


	2. Chapter 2

Whoa," I say, staring around the camp in amazement.

"It's pretty amazing, huh?" Percy says, smiling at me. I nod my head, looking around at all the kids around. "There's a lot more people this year than the last. But that's only because I made the Gods promise to claim all of their kids." I nod my head as Percy and Annabeth lead me over to a...centaur?

"Chiron," Annabeth says when we reach him.

"Annabeth, Percy," Chiron says, though his eyes are on me. "Who might you be?" he asks.

"I'm Luna, Luna Williams. Lovely to meet you..." I say awkwardly. Chiron goes to say something else, but is cut off by someone yelling, "She's the one that bit me!" We all turn to see a boy with messy blonde hair walking towards us.

He stops about three inches in front of me, glaring at me. "I tried to save you from some Empousia and you bit me!" he says.

"I don't remember that," I say, blushing when the words come out squeaky.

"I do," the boys replies. "I've got a little reminder, see?" He holds his hand out and I see a small mark that looks like a bite mark. I blush more.

"How about you give her some space, Hayden?" Percy says, standing by my side. Hayden takes a step back, his gaze on Percy now. "When did she bite you?" Percy asks.

Hayden sighs, "A few weeks ago I was out with Nico trying to find that demigod in South Carolina; the one we think is a child of the Big Three, aka this girl here. When we finally found her she was cornered by a few Empousia. We fought them and when we tried to get her she started fighting us. She thought we were trying to hurt her. Anyway, she bit me and ran off. She was like, off the grid after that," Hayden says.

"Percy and I found her in Las Vegas this afternoon," Annabeth says. Everyone's eyes are on me now. "So," Hayden says. "I guess the question is; what happened to you during the last few weeks?" I can do nothing but shrug. I don't remember.

"It's almost time for dinner, we should head down and meet everyone," Chiron says. Annabeth and Percy walk behind Chiron, fingers laced together again. Hayden and I walk behind them.

"I'm sorry I bit you," I say eventually. "I don't remember any of that, but thanks for saving me, too." Hayden shrugs, turning to me and smiling. He has a great smile, on that makes you want to smile too. I also notice for the first time that he has beautiful blue eyes.

"It's no big deal," he says, shrugging his shoulders. We reach a large area now with dozens of tables all around. Percy and Annabeth kiss quickly before Annabeth heads towards a table full of kids. "The tables are set up to where you sit with your siblings, every god and goddess has their own table," Hayden explains.

I nod and Percy turns to us. "You should get to your table now, we'll be starting soon. I'll get here where she needs to be," he says to Hayden. Hayden nods his head and gives me a smile before walking towards another table. "He's Apollo's kid," Percy tells me. "In case you were wondering." I nod my head again.

As Percy starts to lead me towards the Hermes table, where he tells me unclaimed demigods go until they're claimed, everyone stares at us and whispers. Percy looks at me with a surprised look suddenly. "What?" I ask, noticing literally everyone is staring at me now.

"You've been claimed," Percy says.

"Well, what? Were you right? Who is it?" I ask, fidgeting with my hands.

"My dad," Percy says, looking towards Chiron now. "Poseidon has claimed you."

"What?" I exclaim, staring at Percy in confusion.

"Holy shit," someone says, speaking what everyone is thinking.

"Should've known," Hayden says, suddenly appearing at my side. "The two of you could be twins." Annabeth walks up then, placing her hand on Percy's arm.

"We'll talk about this later, come on everyone, sit down," she says. Hayden walks back to his table as I follow behind Annabeth and Percy to an empty table. Annabeth walks back to her table once Percy and I are sitting down. Chiron launches into some speech about how this summer will be great and all about some battle last year, but no one's listening. I'm certainly not.

My father is Poseidon. I feel everyone's eyes on me and duck my head. Eventually Chiron stops talking and I mindlessly follow Percy through a few actions. He explains to me that we offer some of our food to the gods, so I do that as well, muttering Poseidon as I pass. Percy and I eat in awkward silence.

I think about what Hayden said, about how much Percy and I look alike. I suppose he's right. We've both got that dark hair and the sea green eyes, but I figured I got my looks from my mother. I have her dark hair, though hers is lighter than mine. And her eyes are a bit darker than mine, but that's what family similarities are like. After we eat Percy, Annabeth and I meet with Chiron. He tells us that he's just as surprised as we are, but there was a high possibility I could have been Poseidon's child. 50%-50% chance it was him or Hades. Afterwards, Annabeth takes me to get a change of clothes. I get an orange Camp Half-Blood t shirt and Annabeth lets me barrow some jeans.

"Don't worry about everyone staring," she tells me. "It goes away after a few years. Children of the Big Three are rare, so people like to stare. Percy just ignores it. And, speaking of Percy, he'll come around in a while. You guys have got a brother, Tyson. Well, he's your half-brother, but whatever. Anyway, Percy loves him. The point is, he'll get used to you after a while." I nod my head as we head off to find Percy.


	3. Chapter 3

We find Percy with some other campers at the camp fire. They're all singing some cheesy song, though they all look really happy. Percy waves us over but as I start to walk with Annabeth towards him someone grabs my hand and pulls me towards them. I yelp in surprise, going to push them away until they yell, "Hey! Calm down, Little Fish. It's just me, it's just Hayden."

Annabeth looks over her shoulder at us and she catches my stare. She raises her eyebrows at us but continues towards Percy. "You're such an ass," I say to Hayden, pushing him away from me. "You scared me. And Little Fish?" Hayden rolls his eyes, stuffing his hands into his hoodie pockets.

"Yeah, Little Fish. You're Poseidon's daughter, so Fish, and you're shorter than me so, little. Thus, Little Fish. And my bad," he says. "I was just trying to get your attention." He starts to walk towards a boy standing alone, and I follow behind.

"There are other ways to get someone's attention other than grabbing at them," I say, jogging a bit until I catch up to him. We're so close together as we walk our shoulders brush. "You could call their name or politely tap them on the shoulder, both just examples." Hayden shrugs as we reach the boy. He has dark, messy hair, just like Hayden's but…much darker.

"Nico, Son of Hades, meet Luna, Daughter of Poseidon," Hayden introduces Nico and I. Nico nods at me, shifting awkwardly. I stare down at my feet. I've never been much good with people since sixth grade. Finally, after about three minutes of silence, I speak up.

"So, are you two, like, friends?" Nico shrugs and Haydn nods. "Isn't that a bit odd, though? Hades' kid and Apollo's kid being friends?"

Hayden grins at me, "Not as odd as Athena's daughter and Poseidon's son dating." Hayden puts his arm around me. I probably turn bright red, but since its dark, I don't think Nico nor Hayden notice. "So, Nico, summon any dead people lately?" Hayden asks, grinning brightly at Nico. Nico rolls his eyes at Hayden.

"Oh yes," he says. "Of course I have. I'm just always raising dead people." Hayden continues to grin at Nico. Nico stares at Hayden and I for a moment before he grins.

"Now," he says. "I'm not so sure if godly fathers are like normal fathers, but I'd be careful if I were you, Hayden." I blush even more, debating whether or not I should move away from Hayden. "And you should always be careful with a girl whose brother could drown you without even laying a finger on you. Though I'm sure Luna could drown you all by herself, couldn't you?"

I shrug as Nico and Hayden both turn their attention to me. "I'm not sure if I could do anything like that," I reply. Hayden pulls me closer to him.

"Of course you could, Little Fish! Don't doubt yourself!" I wish I could bang my head on a wall.

"Hey Nico, I wasn't sure you were still around." All three of us turn to see Percy standing a few feet away from us. His eyes look tired and his hairs a mess.

"Yeah, I think I may stick around for a while," Nico replies. "I've gotta keep this airhead here out of trouble." He grins at Hayden and I realize it's the first time I've seen him smile.

"Hey, I'm not an airhead!" Hayden replies. Percy simply nods his head.

"It'll be nice to have you around," he says. "But if you two don't mind, I'd like to steal Luna for a bit?" I shrug off Hayden's arm and walk over to Percy.

As we walk away, Hayden calls, "I'll talk to you later, Little Fish! Maybe I'll write you a poem, yeah?" I cover my face with my hands and Percy laughs.

"It's not funny!" I exclaim, though I turn to him with a smile.

"It actually is," Percy replies as we start to walk towards the lake I noticed earlier. "I think he likes you. You might want to worry about the whole him writing you a poem thing. Poetry may be Apollo's thing, but it doesn't mean him or his kids are any good at it." I can't help but grin at that.

"So..." I say finally as we stop at the lake. Percy sits down and motions for me to sit next to him. "We're related."

"Yeah," he says. "I was a bit surprised about that. I guess I was kind of expecting it, though. I kind of guessed." I nod my head, pulling my knees up to my chest. I wrap my arms around them and rest my chin on my arms. "I know how you're feeling," he says to me after a moment. "I've gone through it before, too."

"Are things going to be awkward between us?" I ask suddenly, turning my head to face him. "I've always wanted a brother; I don't want things to be weird between us." Percy shrugs.

"I don't think things will be weird. Everyone around here is okay with their siblings, but only some of them are close. Annabeth is close with some of her sisters, I'm close with Tyson. We could probably be close, I don't know. It depends on what happens," Percy replies.

I speak without thinking, "I hope we can be close."

Percy smiles warmly at me, "I hope we can be too. I always wanted a little sister, wait, you are younger than me, right?"

I laugh, "I turned fifteen in December."

Percy nods his head. "Sixteen in August."

"Hey," I ask, looking back towards the camp fire. "It's the middle of January, why is there so many kids here? Don't they have to go to school or something?"

Percy nods his head. "Some do go home and go to school and come back in the summer. But some also stay all year. With all of this stuff going on, we have a lot of kids here year round. Annabeth and I and a few others are staying to help out."

I nod my head in understanding. "Do you think...do you think I could go back to see my mom? I just need to get some stuff...and I want to see her."

"We may be able to get you out there. I promised my mom I'd go see her in a few days, you could come along, maybe. We could just get both of them done together," Percy says.

I turn to him. "We could do that?"

Percy grins and nods his head. "Yes, we probably could. I don't think anyone would be against it. I think my mom would probably like to meet you too."

"I think my mom would want to meet you, too," I reply. Percy stands up then and helps me up as well.

"We could go the day after tomorrow. But I think now we should get back to the campfire. You're missing all the fun," he says. Percy hugs me when we reach the campfire. "I'm sure someone can tell you where the cabin is, but for now, have fun with Hayden and Nico. And just...be careful."

I nod my head at him and smile before I head over towards Nico and Hayden, who are still in the same place. "Little Fish!" Hayden says when he sees me walking towards them. I grin and hug him when he opens his arms.

"Gods, you two are worse than Percy and Annabeth," Nico comments. "It took them about five years to finally get together. You two have only known each other for less than a day and you're already acting like a couple."

"What can I say?" Hayden replies, shrugging his shoulders. "You've just never seen flirty friends." I grin as Hayden and Nico start to talk about something I don't understand. I can't help but think; maybe this won't be so bad.

It would be nice if you guys could review and tell me what you think so far(:


	4. Chapter 4

Percy and I were up for about an hour after Chiron ordered everyone to bed. It took us a while to figure out the sleeping arrangements. Eventually we just agree on my sleeping in Tysons bed. Percy falls asleep a little while after we talk about the bonfire. I have a hard time sleeping and end up sneaking out of the cabin. I live on the grass by the cabin and stare at the stars.

I do this almost every night I'm at camp. The days at camp are like they nights; they pass in a blur. I do my morning activities with Percy, and occasionally Nico when he decides to join in. I usually hang out with Percy and Annabeth at lunch and the rest of our free time. Though sometimes Hayden 'kidnaps' me drags me away to judge the archery competitions him and his siblings have.

His siblings have started to call me Little Fish because Hayden almost never calls me Luna and I'm always around, so it just stuck. Tomorrow Percy and I are going to see our parents for the weekend. We're going to see his mom on Friday, my mom on Saturday, and then come back to camp on Sunday.

I hope I'll be able to sleep on the way or something because it's past two am and I cannot sleep at all. I sigh and sneak a look at Percy. I have to try not to laugh as I listen to him snore. I carefully climb out of my bunk and tip toe over to my little bag of things I had with me when Percy and Annabeth found me. I grab my iPod and headphones and make sure Percy is still asleep before I carefully open the cabin door.

I lie down on the grass, putting one of my playlists on shuffle. I close my eyes and get lost in the music. After a while I open my eyes and almost scream when I see a pair of bright blue eyes staring at me in the dark. Hayden puts his hand over my mouth before I scream and laughs softly. "You're cute when you're scared, Little Fish."

"Are you crazy or something?" I whisper shout, sitting up and looking down at him. Hayden shrugs, propping himself up on his elbow. "Why would you sneak up on me like that?"

"I technically didn't sneak up on you," he replies. "I walked up to you and when you didn't reply when I said your name, I noticed you were listening to music. I then lied down next to you and you still didn't notice me. Also, I was playing with your hair. You get really out of it, don't you?"

I can't help but blush. I noticed something messing with my hair, but it just felt so calming, I didn't think about who or what it was. "I get really lost in music sometimes, sorry," I reply. Hayden just grins and grabs one of my ear phones, putting it in his ear. He picks my iPod up from where it lays between us and starts to go through my music.

"My, my, Little Fish," he says after a moment, giving me that perfect smile again. "Who knew you had such a great taste in music? I totally had you pegged as a Taylor Swift fan or something." I roll my eyes at that.

"I don't hate her, I'm just not a big fan of her," I say. Hayden ignores my comment as he changes the music. I grin when I realize what song he's playing. "You like The Fray?" I ask as we lie on our backs, staring up at the stars.

"I love The Fray," Hayden replies. We smile at each other before we laugh. I have to put my hand over my mouth to keep quiet. "So, my dear Little Fish," he says once we stop laughing. "What are you doing out here so early in the morning? And didn't anyone tell you about the curfew? You could get in serious trouble."

"I have trouble sleeping," I say. "I don't really care about curfew; I'm not doing anything wrong, right? I'm just right outside of my cabin, so. But, what are you doing out here?"

Hayden smiles slightly as if my question amuses him. "I had a feeling I was supposed to come out here." I make a face as someone clears their throat. I reach out for Hayden and grab onto him, gripping his arm tightly. We both sit up to see a boy about the age of eighteen or so standing over us. He's tall, but I can't really get his height.

He also looks just like Hayden with his blonde hair and blue eyes. "Oh uh, Dad," Hayden says. I blush as Apollo smirks at us. I quickly let go of Hayden's arm and grab his hand when he offers to help me up. Hayden and I stand there awkwardly for a few moments before Hayden finally clears his throat. "What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything but…."

"Oh, I'm supposed to tell you two to stick together," Apollo says. Hayden and I stare at him.

"You came all the way to Camp Half-Blood just to tell us to stick together? What does that even mean?" I ask, mentally dancing in my head when my voice comes out normal sounding. Apollo is, well, to say the least, attractive. I've never been good at talking to good looking people. Makes sense why all of Hayden and I's conversations are weird as hell.

"Yes," Apollo says, smiling at me. My heart beats faster. "But only because it is important. You two will need to stick together to help each other in the future. It is important for both of your survival."

"What do you mean it's important for our survival? Our survival of what? What's going on?" Hayden asks, frowning.

"I can't tell," Apollo replies. "That's the best I can do. But just remember, I'll help as much as I can. It was good to meet you, Luna Williams. Keep Hayden out of as much trouble as you can, please." I can't help but smile as I nod my head. Hayden blushes. Him and Apollo nod at each other before Hayden grabs my hand and turns me around.

"He's leaving," he tells me. "You can't see gods in their true form. It could kill us." I nod and squeeze Hayden's hand. When I know Apollo is gone, I speak.

"Do you see your dad often?" I ask. Hayden shrugs his shoulders, staring at our hands.

"I've seen him a few times, more than most demigods see their parents, but whatever. We should get you to sleep, you seem tired. We can talk about this in the morning," he says. I want to push him for more, but I don't. I just nod my head.

"At least you've meet your dad. You should get some sleep too," I say. I kiss Hayden's cheek and let go of his hand. "Goodnight, Hayden." I pick my iPod up off the ground and head back to the Poseidon cabin, carefully sneaking back in.

**Please comment!(: Hope you enjoyed! **


	5. Chapter 5

When I get back to bed, I find that I cannot sleep. I lie awake for hours before Percy finally wakes up. "What time is it?" he mutters sleepily.

"Seven," I reply yawning. Just because I couldn't sleep does not mean I didn't want to sleep.

"Why do you look as if you've been up all night?" Percy asks, sitting up and running his fingers through his hair.

"Because I was." I give Percy a weak smile. He shakes his head at me.

"What was it?" he asks. "Dreams?" I shake my head this time, sitting up and pulling my knees to my chest.

I wrap my arms around my knees. "I met Apollo last night," I say softly. Percy makes a confused face and I debate telling him the story. I eventually decide to. "Last night, around two or three in the morning, I don't remember, I went out. It was only to the grass in front of the cabin, though," I tell Percy.

He nods his head, telling me to go on. "Well I was out there for a while and then uh, Hayden showed up. We uh, lay in the grass for a while," Percy raises his eyebrows but doesn't say anything. I blush as I go on. "We just talked and stuff and then Apollo showed up. Long story short, he told Hayden and me we need to stick together. He said our survival depends on it."

Percy frowns. "Apollo came all the way here just to tell you and Hayden to stick together?"

"Apparently," I say. He nods and gets dressed quickly. I got dressed sometime around six when I accepted I would never be able to fall asleep. We put our shoes on and head out to see Chiron.

"I think we should talk to him about it, since we're supposed to be leaving today. I wonder how serious this warning should be taken," Percy says as we walk to the Big House. As we walk across camp, some people stare at us. A few whisper quietly to their friends. I blush and look at the ground the rest of the walk.

When we finally do reach the Big House Hayden is there with Chiron and a few other campers, including Annabeth. Annabeth smiles at us when we stand beside her. "Ah, there you two are," Chiron says to Percy and I. "I was just about to send Clarissa to get you two." I like over at the pretty blonde girl standing off to Chiron's side.

She's about my height, if not a little bit shorter. She has pretty long hair. She's slightly tan, but it's healthy looking. She's breathtakingly beautiful. She smiles at me, "Hey, I'm Clarissa Dane. I'm head counselor of the Aphrodite Cabin."

"Hi, I'm Luna Williams." I don't bother with saying who my father is; everyone at camp already knows. Clarissa nods, smiling at me again before we turn our attention back to Chiron.

"So, Luna and Hayden had a visit from Apollo last night," Chiron says. Hayden stares down at his hands, and the boy beside him looks slightly upset. I suddenly realize that the boy with Hayden is one of his brothers. I wonder if he's upset Apollo didn't come to see him. "He told them to stick together, that their survival depended on it."

"So, the question is," the boy beside Hayden goes on. "How seriously should this warning be taken?"

"And," Annabeth adds. "Their survival of what, exactly? And is it just their survival or the camps or even the whole freaking human population?" My mouth drops open slightly. The idea that Hayden and I sticking together has something to do with all of mankind's survival makes me feel dizzy and sick with worry.

Percy sighs an annoyed sigh. "I really just wanted some peace after the Second Titan War. Couldn't all of this wait for the next demigod generation or something?"

"Well," Hayden says bitterly. "Look at it this way, Luna and I are the ones who got the warning. Maybe you will get a break this time, Percy." Percy clenches his jaw shut and I glare at Hayden. He had no right to treat Percy like that.

"I hate to be a bother," I speak up quietly. "But what was the Second Titan War?" Everyone gets quiet and looks at me like I'm crazy.

Chiron explains, though. He tells me about how the Titan Lord tried to destroy Olympus and the gods. I sit in quiet shock for a moment. "There were people who actually sided with the Titans, other than your friend Luke?" At the mention of Luke, Annabeth flinches. I realize they must have been close.

Clarissa is the one who answers my question. "Yes," she says quietly. "There were many demigods who felt as if their parent had abandoned them and didn't care about them. They were upset, hurt, easy to manipulate."

"That's crazy," I whisper. Though, I can kind of understand. I had no idea who my father was for fifteen years. And I still have never met him, we've never even talked. Maybe I would have fought against the gods, too. I quickly try to think of something else, feeling guilty over my own thoughts.

"I think Percy and Luna should take Hayden with them this weekend," Hayden's brother speaks up. "We don't know how serious this is, but maybe we should take it pretty seriously. Apollo warned them for a reason."

"I agree with Damon," Clarissa says. "We should take this warning seriously. If the gods are offering us help and advice, we should take it." And that settles it. Hayden leaves to pack quickly while Percy and I head back to our cabin to get our stuff. Annabeth walks back to the cabin with us, talking quietly with Percy. I hear them say something about Annabeth going up to Olympus and it grabs my attention.

"You're going up to Olympus?" I can't help but ask. Annabeth nods her head, smiling at me.

"Yes. After we won the Second Titan War, the gods rewarded us. Olympus got pretty messed up during the battle, so the gods told me I could rebuild it. Design the New Olympus and all of that." She looks over at Percy. "They offered to make him a god." I stop dead in my tracks and stare at Percy with wide-eyes.

"They offered to make you a god? A real Greek god?" I ask.

Percy nods his head and stares down at the ground. "Yeah, but I turned them down."

"You turned down becoming a god?"

"Yes," he says, looking at Annabeth now. "I turned down being a god, and instead asked the gods to acknowledge their children properly." I piece everything he doesn't say together; Percy pretty much turned down being a god for Annabeth. Oh my God – or should I say gods? that's what everyone around here says – that's so cute!

"Anyway," Annabeth says. "I have to go up today to work on Olympus."

I nod my head, feeling stupid once again. "But, uh, where is Olympus exactly?"

"You can get to it though the Empire State building," Annabeth replies. "If you take the elevator to the 600 floor, it'll take you to Olympus." I make a confused face and Annabeth explains to me about how where Olympus is works and all of that. By the time she's done explain we're standing with Hayden on the road past Camp, waiting for Sally, Percy's mom.

Sally shows up a few minutes later and Percy kisses Annabeth goodbye before we head over to his mom. She smiles and hugs Percy and talks to him for a few minutes before she turns to Hayden and me. "You must be Luna," she says, smiling at me. "Percy's sister." I nod my head. "I'm Sally, Percy's mom, and it's great to meet you." We hug and she goes on to Hayden.

I can't help but smile when Sally lets Percy drive. She sits in the passenger seat and Hayden and I sit in the back with all of our stuff. Hayden sits by the door behind Sally and I sit in middle. The other window seat is holding all of our stuff. After a few minutes of driving, when the conversation dies down and Percy and Sally are the only ones talking, I realize how tired I actually am.

I rest my head on Hayden's shoulder and close my eyes. "What're you doing?" he asks, though he makes no move to move me and I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Shh," I reply. "I'm sleeping." He laughs softly and by the time I'm almost asleep he has his arm around my shoulders and he's rubbing softly circles on my arm; only making me fall asleep quicker.


End file.
